


A Study of Trouble

by sootnose



Series: Umbracons AUs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humanformers, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Learning about Gridlock's human girlfriend.





	A Study of Trouble

Kelly’s residence was in a neighbourhood Gridlock felt she should lock her doors in even if she was hardly helpless against small organic scum.

Kelly led the way to a run-down apartment building, kicking the door wide open after unlocking it to allow Gridlock’s holoform to pass without needing to hold the door, then bounded up the stairs to the next floor. Gridlock climbed briskly after her, and reached her on time to walk right in the apartment after Kelly.

“I’ll leave the groceries on the counter!” Kelly hollered and dropped the bag in the kitchen. Gridlock figured she’d meant to leave before the other human in the apartment joined them, but didn’t make it out of the kitchen before the thin, withered human entered the room.

“Who’s this?” the woman (Kelly’s parental unit, Gridlock guessed) asked, gesturing towards Gridlock’s holoform with the cigarette in her hand.

“Gr…” Kelly started, trailing off.

“Grace”, Gridlock filled in, offering a hand to the woman. “Nice to meet you.”

The woman shook the offered hand, scrutinizing Gridlock as she did the human. The older human’s skin was a richer shade than Kelly’s, hair straighter, and her clothes hanged over her short frame in a way that suggested recently lost weight. There were enough similarities between her and Kelly’s facial features that they had to be related, though.

“Alina, Kelly’s mother”, the woman introduced herself, confirming Gridlock’s analysis, then turned to put away the groceries and medication Kelly had bought.

Kelly’s room was small, with mismatched furniture, walls covered with posters and a desk that looked more like a storage space than a desk. On the wall opposite the bed hung a dartboard with chewed darts embedded in it. Kelly tossed her backpack on the bed and kicked the isle of trash and clothes next to the bed underneath it before flopping down.

“Mi casa es su casa”, Kelly said, opening her arms to encompass the room.

“Quite the house”, Gridlock said flatly, nudging the garment-covered chair next to the desk with a foot.

“I know, right?” the human said, leaning back on her elbows and grinning up at Gridlock, ignoring the pointed look at the chair in lieu of patting the bed next to her.

Gridlock shrugged and sat down, then relaxed her holoform over Kelly’s legs in a more casual slump.

“So. Why’d you drag me here?” Gridlock asked, turning to look at Kelly. The human grinned sharply.

“I was thinking…”

“Oh no.”

“Well, really I was just wanting to hang out.”

Gridlock frowned. She could tell there was a but in there.

Kelly leaned over Gridlock’s holoform, all but folded in two, then pulled her legs out from under Gridlock leaving her to sink into the mattress. Gridlock thought Kelly was attempting a seduction (as if that was needed, Gridlock was thoroughly seduced by this glitched little squishy) but instead she got pillow to the face and a delighted cackle from Kelly.

“You little shit”, Gridlock growled, surging up and straddling Kelly, digging the fingers of her holoform into Kelly’s sides and wringing a squeal from her. As soon as she stopped digging in Kelly was laughing, which gave her an idea. 

“You know”, Gridlock said, “I heard tickling is a method of torture.”

“Oh no–” Kelly started, cut off by a shriek of laughter. She flailed and kicked, but Gridlock tickled her ruthlessly until she begged her to stop between peals of laughter.

“Are you sure?” Gridlock asked, smoothing her hands over Kelly’s sides.

“I’m gonna pee if you continue”, Kelly panted, laughing a little.

Gridlock cast Kelly a contemplative look.

“Nope, nope, nope”, Kelly said and squirmed out from under Gridlock’s holo, running out of the room.

Gridlock studied the posters while she waited for Kelly to return. There was no method to the poster-lining on the walls; she got the impression Kelly had just taken any and all posters from whatever magazined she happened to have. There were boy bands and cars with bikini-clad ladies and horses and motorcycles and princesses, all in a happy hodgepodge. Gridlock stood up and pulled the darts out of the dartboard. The handles of the darts had indents left by blunt human teeth, Gridlock noted as she stepped back to throw the darts.

“Don’t humans usually have a pair of patental units?” she asked when Kelly returned.

“I got just the one”, Kelly replied, lying back on the bed and hooking a foot around Gridlock’s holoform’s leg to pull her in. Gridlock went, catching herself on her elbows when Kelly pulled her down by the hem of her shirt.

Gridlock buried the hands of her holoform into Kelly’s curls and kissed her, and the human responded with a half-bite to Gridlock’s lip, hands slipping under her shirt and coasting over her skin.

When Gridlock peppered little kisses on Kelly’s cheeks and forehead, the human pulled her hands out of Gridlock’s shirt and reached up, yanking on Gridlock’s ponytail to bare her throat. Gridlock couldn’t help but groan when Kelly caught hard-light skin between her blunt teeth.


End file.
